This invention relates to devices for panning for gold and other valuable heavy minerals from placer material.
Traditionally, the principal means of panning for gold involved the use of a pie shaped pan in which the placer material and water are placed in the pan and then the pan is agitated in reciprocating motion to separate and stratify the heavier particles by specific gravity from the lighter particles.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a more efficient device for panning for gold and separating the more valuable materials such as gold, sapphire, garnets and black sand, which may contain platinum, from less valuable materials and sands.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a sluice pan that is portable and lightweight and may be easily carried on one's back.
A further object of this invention is to provide a very inexpensive sluice pan that may be readily utilized by novice and professional alike in recovering gold and other valuable materials from placer deposits.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.